Idiosyncrasies
by Crazy4YuYuHakusho
Summary: The Idiosyncrasies have made it to the Platinum list! Not older than 17, the 5 band mates are the biggest teenage sensation. Someone in the band is supposed to be dead. Will the Shinigami duo have to kill him or her, or is he or she already dead? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Idiosyncrasies**

A Yami no Matsuei Fan Fic

**Summary:** The Idiosyncrasies have made it to the Platinum list! Not older than 17, the 5 band mates are the biggest teenage sensation. Someone in the band is supposed to be dead. Will the Shinigami duo have to kill him or her, or is he or she already dead?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yami no Matsuei or anything that is YnM related. I just own The Idiosyncrasies.

Rating: PG-13 For: Shounen-Ai & Shoujo-Ai 

**Characters:**

Akemi Shoutiou: Oldest (16), Lead vocalist

Ayame Kinoshite: 16, Vocalist, Guitarist

Hanako Shoutiou: 15, Bass Guitarist

Suzu Shinzatou: 15, Drummer

Yuki Iritou: Youngest (15), Keyboardist

Prologue 

"And that was our #3 most voted song, Raging Love!" yelled Akemi, who was dressed in an orange and red sleeveless shirt, black denim jeans and black mid lower leg boots. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail making sure her amber eyes shown through. "Now get ready to rock with our #2 most voted!"

She motioned Yuki, who was wearing an emerald long sleeve shirt, a worn, black denim vest, black denim pants, and black and emerald converse, to get his techno key on. He also had many metal necklaces on. His indigo tinted, neck length, black hair covered his emerald eyes.

"You voted for the techno rock hit Silent Sky, and now you got it, give it up for Yuki, our keyboardist!"

With that introduction, Yuki took off into the intro of the song. Fans screamed out Yuki's name, but, then again, why wouldn't they? He was the only male band member, and very fine.

The television volume was immediately lowered. Konoe then turned to the Shinigami duo. "This is your new case."

"Go to a concert?" asked Tsuzuki.

"NO!" Konoe yelled. "One of the members of the band was supposed to die 10 years ago. Now, as to which one, I have no clue. Your job is to find out which one and so on. Go it?"

"Chief, can you give us any other information on the band?" Hisoka asked?

Konoe turned to the television screen. He noticed the lead singer as being interviewed so he turned the television up.

_-Television Interview-_

"Shoutiou-senpai!" yelled a flood of reporters.

Akemi turned around to find at least 7 reporters circle around her. They all got their equipment ready.

"How does it feel to make the platinum?" asked one of the reporters.

"Feels great, considering, we've only been around for 3 weeks!"

"Do you or any of the band members have lovers?"

"Getting a little personal aren't we? But, yeah all of us but Yuki."

"Don't you think that disappoints other guys that are looking to ask you out?"

"Most definitely!"

"Why do you say that with such pride?"

"I'm a lesbian and proud of it!"

"Who's your lover?"

Akemi turned and motioned for her to come over.

"Shinzatou is your lover?"

"Yeah," said Suzu. Suzu was wearing a yellow tank top, blue denim capris, Adidas sneakers, and many bracelets on her right arm. Her wavy, shoulder length, brown hair had been down for the whole concert.

"Are you two the only lesbian pair?"

"Nope," they said simultaneously.

"Konoshite and Shoutiou-kohai are dating," said Shoutiou-senpai smiling.

The reporters stared in shock.

"So you're a lesbian band?"

"Basically."

"What about Iritou-kun?"

"He's too pretty to be male. So we think he's bisexual, though, he's never said anything about his sexuality. We think he's a male physically and a female at heart because he's so very feminine," said Konoshite. Ayame was wearing a white, ¾ sleeved, shirt, black and blue pants, and silver Etnies. Her long, silver hair went to her waist and her bangs didn't go past the brow.

"Anyway, I think we've revealed enough about ourselves in this one interview, don't you?" said Shoutiou-kohai. Hanako's outfit consisted of a rose colored top with no sleeves or straps, and a white, sleeved button up over it. Her blue pants had rips in the right knee area. She had Vans slip on red shoes. With that, the females walked away laughing.

_-End of Television Interview-_

"Is that enough, Hisoka?" Konoe asked.

Hisoka slowly nodded. Tsuzuki did the same.

"Uh, you can start the case tomorrow morning."

Tatsumi walked in holding a bunch of bills, files, and other papers that were god knows what. Unfortunately for him, he ran into the table dropping all of the papers he was holding.

Everyone around beagn to laugh as Tatsumi mumbled and picked up his papers that were once neatly organized.

**Author's Ending Note**

So, what do you think of the prologue? Does this idea seem cliched? Let me know what you think when you leave a review, k?

Crazy-san


	2. Chapter 1: Interview with Death

Idiosyncrasies - A Yami no Matsuei Fan Fic

Summary: The Idiosyncrasies have made it to the Platinum list! Not older than 17, the 5 band mates are the biggest teenage sensation. Someone in the band is supposed to be dead. Will the Shinigami duo have to kill him or her, or is he or she already dead?

Disclaimer:I do not own Yami no Matsuei or anything that is YnM related. I just own The Idiosyncrasies.

Rating: PG-13 For: Shounen-Ai & Shoujo-Ai

Characters:  
Akemi Shoutiou: Oldest (16), Lead vocalist Ayame Kinoshite: 16, Vocalist, Guitarist Hanako Shoutiou: 15, Bass Guitarist Suzu Shinzatou: 15, Drummer Yuki Iritou: Youngest (15), Keyboardist

Chapter 1 - Interview with Death

Sometime really early in the morning. (Guessing about 6:00 A.M.) Hanako went around the rooms looking for Yuki. "Yuki!" yelled Hanako.  
Yuki rolled over and threw a throw pillow at Hanako. "It's too early, get out"  
Hanako frowned. "Come on!" she said with exasperation. "You need to get up and get ready for a shoot and the interview later on"  
"You're not my secretary, mother, sister, or anything of the same nature." Yuki sat up. "Leave and I might consider"  
"So grouchy after concerts!" With that, Hanako left to make sure everyone else was up and about.  
Yuki frowned. He really didn't want to do anything but sleep the whole day. "I forgot about the shoot and interview," he thought. Oh, well. Not like it's life threatening. Yuki got out of bed, did the daily routine, and walked into the kitchen about an hour later.  
"Hey, sleepy head!" said Akemi happily.  
"Where does she get all of her energy this early in the morning?" asked Yuki to himself.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked about.  
"Do you know where the studio is?" whined Tsuzuki.  
Hisoka stared coldly at him. He wasn't in the most pleasant mood. Tsuzuki backed off for quite a while until Hisoka calmed down. When he did so, they had arrived at the studio.  
"Do you remember your job?" Hisoka asked.  
Tsuzuki nodded. He was supposed to be the main host of the interview on the Idiosyncrasies later on that day. Hisoka was supposed to be backstage doing lighting or something like that. They walked in, clocked in, and found their way to the studio. Beginning to set up for the night was very difficult considering they had no idea what to do or get. Both walked around for a while trying to find someone who could assist them. Luckily, they found someone.  
"Sir, do you know where all the furniture and stuff for the Idiosyncrasies interview might be?" asked Tsuzuki.  
The man turned around and pointed to a room adjacent to him. Tsuzuki thanked him, and he and Hisoka went there to obtain the stuff for the set up.  
Nearly 3 hours later, they had finished with the set up.  
"Let me count chairs..." mumbled Tsuzuki. "One, two, three, four, five, six... good"  
Hisoka stared at the pitiful site. (Sorry, Tsuzuki!) He couldn't believe Tsuzuki was that tired that fast. But, then again, he wasn't exactly perky and chipper this morning.  
The door to the studio opened.  
Tsuzuki took a seat. So did Hisoka.  
It was the Idiosyncrasies.  
"You must be the hosts?" asked Suzu.  
The 2 men nodded.  
"When does the interview start?" asked Tsuzuki.  
"In an hour," replied Ayame.  
"Goodie... Sleep time!" thought Tsuzuki.

Beginning of the Interview-  
"Hello! And welcome to the Idiosyncrasies interview. I'm your host Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki said all of this with energy and a smile.  
While backstage, Hisoka gets to watch this live through a camera. "Just 45 minutes of sleep and you can regain all of your energy?" he mumbled.  
The beginning of the interview went very smooth. Each of the band members talked a little bit about themself. Akemi mentioned family (and, of course, her little sister), school, and her love life. Ayame went through her life in a nutshell. (Sure didn't seem like a nutshell...) Hanako mentioned friends, family, and how she was very happy to have a wonderful life. It took Suzu a while what to rant about, but she succesfully figured something out. Now, the real kick in the pants, Yuki. Yuki, at first, was silent... Like he wasn't even there or for that fact alive. Turns out he fell asleep. Being out of it for a while the girls had to fill him in on what was going on. He sighed. He didn't like talking about himself.  
"Ok, then, moving on to questions sent in from fans," said Tsuzuki. "First question: At the concert, you guys said Yuki was metrosexual. What's that and is he"  
Suzu stepped up to the question. "First off, that was a joke, but metro isn't really a 'word'. Bisexual would be a better term"  
"Second question: Yuki, do you have a girlfriend"  
Yuki looked up. "No"  
"Ok, third question: Akemi, I think you're sexy. Would you go straight for me? And it lists the name, address, and all other things of information if you want to look at it later"  
Akemi raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Hardly flattering, no, I wouldn't go straight for you. I don't even know you. Besides being a lesbian is more fun than being straight, strictly my opinion"  
"Next: Are the females in the band lesbians? Or are some bisexual"  
Hanako and Suzu answered simultaneously. "We're bi"  
"Uh, ok, next: Yuki, are you gay"  
Yuki, once again looked up, only this time with a raised eyebrow. "And what if I was? But no, I'm not gay"  
Tsuzuki had a sweatdrop go down the side of his head. "Ok, time for the commericial break. We'll be back shortly for another round of questions, only this time from the audience." Tsuzuki headed backstage to where Hisoka was. "Anything"  
Hisoka nodded. "Down to 2; Yuki and Ayame"  
Tsuzuki nodded in return for the information. He had about 3 minutes left so he walked about trying to narrow it down himself so Hisoka wouldn't have to strain himself. "Think. Think. Think." he thought. He looked up at the time left clock. 00:37. "Oh, crap!" thought Tsuzuki. We quickly walked out to the stage and sat down with 7 seconds left. "And we're back! Now we'll conclude tonight's interview with questions from the audience." He got up and walked off stage with a mic. "Anyone want to go first"  
Many hands shot up for the oppportunity. Tsuzuki walked to the closest one (which wasn't but a step forward). He handed the mic to the young lady and she stood.  
"My name is Naomi. I was wondering if you could play a song at the end of the interview." She handed the mic back to Tsuzuki.  
Akemi grabbed her own and replied, "Sure, we can; we just need our equipment"  
Hisoka started to bring out the equipment so the band could set it up while Tsuzuki kept going around to ask questions.  
"I was wondering if the young man backstage was taken. My granddaughter would love him!" some old lady said.  
Hisoka popped out and yelled, "Sorry, ma'am, I'm not part of the show, and yes, I am taken!" Hisoka went backstage.  
Tsuzuki went about and other s asked questions. The band answered.  
"Last question then come the performance," announced Tsuzuki.  
"When is your next concert"  
Akemi with her guitar yelled, "I have no clue! Which song do you want us to perform"  
Most of the crowd was yelling for Unknown Emotion or Phantasm.  
The band discussed it and then made Yuki made the announcement. "We're playing Phantasm. Hit it, Shinzatou"  
Suzu took off and then the rest came in.  
"That concludes out interview with the Idiosyncrasies. I'm Tsuzuki, and I'm off the air." Tsuzuki walked backstage to find Hisoka. He looked around. He couldn't find him. Hisoka walked behind Tsuzuki and said, "Boo"  
Tsuzuki jumped and turned around. Hisoka. "Don't do that," he said shakily. "Have you narrowed it down"  
Hisoka nodded and said one word, "Yuki."

Author's End Note Was that easy to figure out or what? Do you like the cliffhanger? Review please. 


	3. Chapter 2: Shock, Shock, and more Shock

**Idiosyncrasies**

A Yami no Matsuei Fan Fic

**Summary:** The Idiosyncrasies have made it to the Platinum list! Not older than 17, the 5 band mates are the biggest teenage sensation. Someone in the band is supposed to be dead. Will the Shinigami duo have to kill him or her, or is he or she already dead?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yami no Matsuei or anything that is YnM related. I just own The Idiosyncrasies.

Rating: PG-13 For: Shounen-Ai & Shoujo-Ai

**Characters:  
**Akemi Shoutiou: Oldest (16), Lead vocalist  
Ayame Kinoshite: 16, Vocalist, Guitarist  
Hanako Shoutiou: 15, Bass Guitarist  
Suzu Shinzatou: 15, Drummer  
Yuki Iritou: Youngest (15), Keyboardist

**Chapter 2: Shock, Shock, and more Shock**

Konoe was asleep. Tatsumi walked in with a bunch of papers that needed to be signed. Tatsumi didn't realize that Konoe was asleep and tripped over the leg of a chair. He, again, dropped the papers. Ironically, they were the same ones. (Refer to the prologue.)  
Konoe woke up mad, so to speak. He jumped across the table and landed on Tatsumi setting him into a headlock… (FIGHT! --)  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka ran into Konoe's office to tell him the information they obtained. Sweatdrop They stood there waiting.  
Konoe cleared his throat. "Yes?"  
"We have information…" Tsuzuki began, but was quickly interrupted by Tatsumi.  
"Sorry, we've retrieved new data that will greatly enable you to narrow down the choices."  
"But that's the information we have!"  
"Well?" Konoe inquired.  
"It's Yuki."  
Tatsumi mumbled. It wasn't clear so no one knew what he said. He spoke again. "Well then, I'll fast forward it to what you need to know." Tatsumi popped in the tape and pressed the FF button.  
Everyone waited.  
About five minutes later, Tatsumi hit the stop button and play.  
The Shinigamis sat. The tape went through static for about half a minute, then transitioned to the data. It mainly focused in the band. They watched through a part of the sister's, Suzu's, and Ayame's past. When they got to Yuki, they watched intently. They found a very rough, painful, and unforgettable past. Also, something of importance came across the screen. A shock came across the Shinigamis' faces. (Ha! Not telling what it is. You'll have to figure it out yourself!)  
The tape ended. As more static appeared on the screen, Tatsumi got up to shut it off.  
"How soon can you confront him and…" Konoe looked up to find a missing Shinigami duo.  
Laughing, moaning, and screaming could be heard from Akemi's room; the girls were having a foursome.  
Yuki was getting ready to go out and was flushed pale periwinkle in the face. He walked out of his room.  
The door to Akemi's room opened. Suzu poked out her head. "Hurry, Yuki, or you'll be late to your appointment. Remember, if you don't show, the doctor comes over here." Suzu stuck her head back into the room.  
Yuki, now a pale purple, quickly got his wallet and jacket and swiftly ran out.  
About thirty minutes later, he reached his destination; the hospital. Yuki checked in. He walked across the first floor to the elevator, pushed to go up, waited, got in, pushed the twelfth floor button, and stood patiently.  
DING! The 12th floor button flashed as the door opened. Yuki walked out and looked around for a desk to check in again. It was on his far left. He made his way over. Surprisingly, there wasn't anyone else in the room other than the staff. Yuki signed in and sat down. As soon as he sat, he was called in.  
They went through normal procedures: checking weight, height, vision, blood pressure-making sure he was physically fit.  
The nurse showed him a room and set up the equipment before she left. Before she closed the door, she said it'd be about five minutes.  
Yuki sat on the silver rolling chair and rolled about the room until the door opened. He then abruptly stopped turning to face the door looking up.  
The doctor stared at him. "Having fun, dear?"  
Yuki nodded and rolled away from the door.  
The doctor walked in, took his seat, and opened a folder with Yuki's medical history. "So, you're Yuki Iritou?"  
Yuki nodded indicating yes.  
"And you're hear for…" he searched throughout the folder. "Mental instability, paranoia, mild schizophrenia, depression, and sign of bipolar disorder?" He intently stared at him.  
Yuki looked confused and tilted his head to the left slightly.  
The doctor closed the folder and leaned back in his chair. He sighed. "How did you get into this situation?"  
Yuki didn't answer. He just sat in the chair and slowly rolled back and forth.  
The doctor sat contemplating.  
Yuki tried to think of what could have caused all of that, then something else stole his attention. "Sir, what is your name?"  
The doctor leaned forward onto his desk. He shifted his glasses and brushed his silver hair back. "Muraki Kazutaka."

**Author's Ending Note:  
**So, what do you think of chapter two? Do you hate me? Let me know what you think when you leave a review, k?  
Crazy-san


	4. Chapter 3: A Work in the Wait

**Idiosyncrasies**

A Yami no Matsuei Fanfic

**Summary:** The Idiosyncrasies have made it to the Platinum list! Not older than 17, the 5 band mates are the biggest teenage sensation; however, someone in the band is supposed to be dead. Will the Shinigami duo have to kill him or her, or is he or she already there?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yami no Matsuei or anything that is YnM related. I just own The Idiosyncrasies.

Rating: PG-13/T for Shounen-Ai & Shoujo-Ai content

**Characters:  
**Akemi Shoutiou: Oldest (16), Lead vocalist  
Ayame Kinoshite: 16, Vocalist, Guitarist  
Hanako Shoutiou: 15, Bass Guitarist  
Suzu Shinzatou: 15, Drummer  
Yuki Iritou: Youngest (15), Keyboardist

Chapter 3: A Work in the Wait

The doctor decked in white began to write a few notes down and asked Yuki some more questions pertaining to his mental state. Some drifted slightly from the subject, but Yuki didn't notice. After half an hour, Muraki sighed.

"Well, I can understand why you think you have those conditions, but only a few make sense," he stated. In truth Yuki was right about all of them save the schizophrenia. "I'll give you some higher dose anti-depressants and a low grade lithium. That should help you out for now." He wrote the prescription for Yuki and wrote a note to the nurse in the file. "Come back in eight weeks for a follow up." He motioned for Yuki to step out and go to the desk so he could schedule a new appointment. But, before he walked out the doctor stopped him, and he leaned close to his ear to say one last thing. "Don't miss the appointment, boy. I'll come to your residence if you do."

Yuki nodded blankly and stepped out. He dropped off the file, scheduled his appointment and left. Muraki was watching him the entire time.

Yuki ran all the way home. He stopped for nothing and no one. When he got to the door he took his key out of his pocket and fidgeted to get the key into the lock. He was running on so much adrenaline that this simple task became intricately difficult for him. After five minutes of attempting, he stopped and slid to the floor. He sighed heavily and looked up. He thought about knocking, but he didn't know if anyone was decent.

After a few minutes, he brought his head level and noticed two men, one who was significantly older than the other. He jumped up and backed up to the door. "Uh…" he managed to stutter.

The taller man blinked at him and smiled. "Hello, Yuki."

The shorter, younger one kept his cold composure. He said nothing.

Yuki blinked a few times and stared. "Who… who are you two?" He was getting very nervous now. All three of them heart his heart pound considering it was very silent.

Tsuzuki pointed at himself and Hisoka as Yuki nodded. "Oh, we're just neighbors. We're down a few yards from you. We saw you and checked to make sure you were okay." He smiled through his lie.

Yuki nodded and faked a small smile. "I'm fine, thanks. I just had trouble opening the door is all." He nodded and heard giggling from inside.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at the door with a puzzled look.

Yuki went pale for a little bit and tried to explain, but the two shinigamis weren't paying any attention to him. He motioned and tried to get them to pay attention to him. The door opened. He fell in. They noticed him. Not the way he planned.

Ayame looked down at the pale, tired boy and she began to panic. She saw the two other men; she panicked more. She made so much commotion that the shinigami duo left. Akemi, Hanako, and Suzu came running to the door to see a passed out Yuki and a frantic Ayame. The trio asked what happened and Ayame explained. But, in the midst of all that commotion, Suzu drug Yuki in and set him on the couch.

"Hey, guys, you think we should call the doctor? Yuki doesn't look so hot," she stated with worried painted on her face.

Akemi walked over and checked his temperature and BPM. "Yeah, you probably should, Ayame. He's not good right now."

Ayame walked over to the phone and pushed 6 for the doctor's number. She spoke with him briefly explaining the situation, and he agreed to be there in an hour to see him. He gave her some specific directions regarding his care. She thanked him and hung up. "Okay, he'll be here in an hour."

Everyone conscious had an 'gah' look on their face. They rushed for the showers, but only two of the four made it to one. The other two cleaned up around the house and the bedrooms, just in case the doctor wanted Yuki in there and not on the couch.

When Akemi and Suzu came out of the two showers, Ayame and Hanako ran in and quickly cleaned up. The two clean ones finished tiding up and they began to cook dinner. With only ten minutes to spare, Ayame and Hanako came out and set the table.

Yuki began to stir, but Suzu ran over and held him down. "No, you can't get up yet."

Yuki mumbled. He tried to roll over, but Suzu still wouldn't let him. " No moving until the doctor gets here, okay? Five more minutes."

Yuki nodded and sighed. He didn't want them worrying or doctors over. He just wanted a nice, warm shower and some sleep. Was that so much to ask for at the moment?

The doorbell rang.

Ayame walked to the door, checked, then opened it. "Evening, sir. He's right on the couch," she said as she pointed in the general direction.

He nodded as he slipped off his shoes and walked over to the couch. He performed the fundamental procedures, and he noted them in the young one's file. After twenty minutes of basic tests, he stopped and finished noting them.

He looked to Ayame, and asked her, "You said there were two men there? What did they look like?"

Ayame thought it was odd, but began to describe them as best as she could.

Yuki sat up against everyone's directions and said that they were from the interview.

Everyone went blank, then 'oh yeah…'

Muraki nodded his head and told Yuki to get some rest for a few days- no strenuous activities or anything of the sort.

Yuki nodded and rolled over. He tried to go to sleep, but there was still too much talking going on. The girls were making mass chatter as they were trying to keep the doctor for dinner and maybe dessert.

He declined and insisted he must return home. He mentioned Saki and how he doesn't spend enough time with her. They nodded signifying they understood and walked him out. He said he would be back in two days to check up on Yuki. They thanked him and walked back inside.

Suzu was the first to notice that Yuki was no longer on the couch. She heard water running and smiled.

The four walked to the table and began serving themselves dinner as Yuki relaxed and cleaned up. When they finished dinner, Suzu noted that Yuki still had not come out of the shower. Slightly worried, she walked to the door and knocked. "Yuki…"

"Yeah, " he replied weakly.

"You okay?"

"Give me a few more minutes. The water is still warm."

Suzu walked away from the door and back to the table to enjoy a little dessert, strawberry shortcake.

About ten minutes later, Yuki walked out of the bathroom in his fluffy blue robe and into his bedroom. He said nothing and motioned for no help. He walked over to his bed and fell onto it as he sighed. Deeply relieved he rolled over and relaxed on his bed. Slowly drifting into sleep, he yawned and rubbed his left eye. He could not ask for a more pleasant time than now; it was quiet, dark, and relaxing. His room had a light, airy scent of cinnamon apple and there was only the gentle sound of nature to lull him.

Outside his window, Tsuzuki and Hisoka were waiting for him to go to sleep and for the girls to occupy themselves with mild chatter or a movie. When Yuki fell asleep, Hisoka picked up on the presence of Suzu checking on him.

"Hey, girls," she whispered, "he's asleep, so you wanna watch a movie in the back room?" They all nodded as she closed the door to his room carefully.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka nodded as they were getting ready to go in through the window. Lifting up the screen and gently moving the latches, they pushed the window up even more and slowly, quietly moved in. They both stared at him then looked around the room.

"Ready?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded in reply. Tsuzuki picked the kid up and exited the room. Hisoka quickly assembled a dummy and followed Tsuzuki's lead, but not before resetting the window and screen.


	5. Chapter 4: Half Dead

**Idiosyncrasies**

A Yami no Matsuei Fanfic

**Summary:** The Idiosyncrasies have made it to the Platinum list! Not older than 17, the 5 band mates are the biggest teenage sensation; however, someone in the band is supposed to be dead. Will the Shinigami duo have to kill him or her, or is he or she already there?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yami no Matsuei or anything that is YnM related. I just own The Idiosyncrasies.

Rating: PG-13/T for Shounen-Ai & Shoujo-Ai content

**Characters:  
**Akemi Shoutiou: Oldest (16), Lead vocalist  
Ayame Kinoshite: 16, Vocalist, Guitarist  
Hanako Shoutiou: 15, Bass Guitarist  
Suzu Shinzatou: 15, Drummer  
Yuki Iritou: Youngest (15), Keyboardist

Chapter 4: Half Dead

Rolling onto his side, Yuki rubbed his eye with his right hand. It wasn't very bright where he was and he wondered exactly where he was. _It's always bright in my room in the morning._ He opened his eyes and looked around. It was not his room. Quickly he sat up and panicked. _Where am I?_

At that very moment, Tsuzuki and Hisoka appeared, as if on cue. Tsuzuki walked over to his bed with a serious look on his face, he sat down and stared at Yuki.

His somber expression quickly took a 180. "Hello, how are you this morning?" he said chipperly.

Yuki sighed and twitched a little. "Uh," he managed to mumble. He recognized the two from the TV studio, but had no clue as to why they were there.

Watari walked into the backroom and smiled brightly as he walked over to the blinds and opened them. Light came pouring in as fast as a tornado. That's when Yuki threw the covers over his face.

Hisoka flinched at the suddenness of the light, but other than that, he didn't seem to care at the moment. He was a little lost in thought.

"Oh, it's such a lovely, bright day. We must do something outside!" exclaimed Watari.

At this point, Yuki was a little fed up. He threw his covers off him and demanded some answers. "Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? What is going on? And, what is that flying bird thing?" His last question came about when a Gushoshin twin came into the room.

Tsuzuki paused and gave him an awkward smile. "Uh, well… I'm Tsuzuki. You're in the Judgement Bureau of the Ministry of Hades. Uh, you should be dead… Uh… And, that is Gushoshin."

Yuki was all the more confused; however, that was not his goal. He wanted clarification along with those answers. For the moment, he could do without the clarification because he was completely stunned.

Hisoka sighed and explained everything to the boy. He knew it understood it by the time he was done explaining it to him; that look on his face went away. Hisoka got a 'good job' from Tsuzuki, but he brushed it off.

Yuki shook his head a little and looked at Tsuzuki. "Can I get some sleep before I get thrown into anything?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll be back in a few hours to see how you're doing, okay?" Tsuzuki said with his signature smile.

Yuki nodded and rolled over to his other side. He pulled the covers up to his shoulders and closed his eyes. During all of this, he took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

Tsuzuki and the others walked out quietly and headed toward the meeting room.

"Tsuzuki, what are we going to do with the kid?" Watari asked.

"Don't know yet. Honestly, I didn't think he'd be here so quickly," he stated with a stumped expression on his face.

Meanwhile, in Yuki's backroom, he gently fell quickly to the lulling sounds of welcomed sleep. He longed for a night where there were no girls and not a doctor near to keep poking their head in or making noise while he tried to relax. To him, this was the closest he'd been to Paradise in a while. Although it was nice, eventually it would have to end. But when is the real question. No matter now. Sleep was the first on the main agenda, and it had to be completed this time in order for other things to run smoothly.

Yuki hit REM sleep and his dream came into the clear. He wasn't old, maybe eight, ten at the oldest. He was sitting next to his mother and father in the living room. They were watching family TV. He laughed a little here and there and once even looked up to his parents to flash them a cute little kid smile. They returned it, but it seemed half-hearted. He paid no attention to it, though.

Their even took place post-dinner, so when the show was over it was off to clean up, then sleep time. He had school in the morning. He played with his action figure in the tub and laughed for the allotted ten minutes. Sadly, he drained the water out of the tub and washed the bubbles off him. He grabbed his towel as he hopped out of the tub and noticed his pajamas were set on the edge of the sink and vanity. That was odd. They were never there before. But, giving it no serious thought, he just put them on and ran off to bed like he was told.

Grabbing his covers, he pulled them to his shoulders and rolled over onto his side. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes hoping for a pleasant dream with light, trees, animals, and of course his deeply beloved parents.

However, his dream was not the blithe thought he had hoped. In fact, it almost seemed real, and for some of it, it was. What began a dream ended in harsh reality. His bright skies and trees sung to him as he walked through the meadow with some familiar animal friends, but as he reached the end of his trail a dark forest popped up. He looked at it with great anticipation and question. It too had never been there before, but coming out of the forest were two knowns to him- his parental units. Running toward them, he stopped right in front of them before giving them each a hug. They were… robotic. He took a few steps back, but it didn't help; his wonderland morphed into a dark dungeon-like setting where candlelight was the only flickering source of warmth and sight.

He blinked once, then once again as he tried to comprehend his location. Nothing was familiar. There was a faint stench of rotting something in the room and it reeked of blood. Human or animal was unknown, but it didn't matter. It was nauseating. Attempting to move was useless; he was tied to something that had him held upright. A pole maybe.

That didn't matter either. Someone was coming close and fast. He looked around rapidly, but before he could see who, his eyes were covered by a cold hand.

"Well, aren't you beautiful… just like my dolls."


	6. Chapter 5: Danger Lurks in Every Essence

Idiosyncrasies

A Yami no Matsuei Fanfic

Summary: The Idiosyncrasies have made it to the Platinum list! Not older than 17, the 5 band mates are the biggest teenage sensation; however, someone in the band is supposed to be dead. Will the Shinigami duo have to kill him or her, or is he or she already there?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yami no Matsuei or anything that is YnM related. I just own The Idiosyncrasies.

Rating: PG-13/T for Shounen-Ai & Shoujo-Ai content

Characters:  
Akemi Shoutiou: Oldest (16), Lead vocalist  
Ayame Kinoshite: 16, Vocalist, Guitarist  
Hanako Shoutiou: 15, Bass Guitarist  
Suzu Shinzatou: 15, Drummer  
Yuki Iritou: Youngest (15), Keyboardist

Chapter 5: Danger Lurks in Every Essence

Screaming echoed throughout the entire backroom. Footsteps ran in that general direction.  
Yuki was rolling around in bed and was struggling to breathe. Eventually, he came to and sat up as Hisoka and Tsuzuki ran into the room.  
Yuki was covered in sweat from head to toe. His nightmare had devoured him, and it was apparent in the way he moved and stuttered in his explanation and apology.  
"I-I-I'm s-s-so-so-sorry,' he said with tears welling up in his eyes.  
That dream had shocked the hell out of him to the point where he couldn't figure out if it was real or just an actual dream.  
Tsuzuki calmed the child and sighed. He knew something was up, but he didn't pry. Well, he didn't pry right now.  
Hisoka had residual thoughts of Yuki's dream, and it caused him pain. He tried to hide it from Yuki and Tsuzuki… especially Tsuzuki, for the moment. He walked out and stayed outside the room. He needed a little bit of solitude. The rock star's dream was intense.  
It didn't take long for Tsuzuki to walk out and close the door. He smiled sadly at his partner and motioned for him to walk with him back to the briefing that had paused when the screaming interrupted the session.  
They walked back in silence and took their seats. They resumed and the first thing both of the shinigamis saw was Muraki.  
"Bastard…" whispered Tsuzuki.  
He knew he was connected to this case, but now that it was confirmed, he really let out the emotion. Hisoka's facial expression was anger, too, but there was still some fear located in the back of his eyes.  
Tatsumi race through the briefing and gave them the necessary information. They had to take Yuki with them for the first day or so. After that, he would stay at the Bureau for his own safety.  
Everyone except the Kyushu shinigami duo left the room. They planned out their two to three day expedition with Yuki. They had to cover all the ground and cover his ass at the same time. On top of that, they had to keep a look out for Muraki. The list never ended. It was annoying, but what really pissed Hisoka off was Tsuzuki's last write-in: sweets.

Yuki got out of his bed. He found some clothes laid out for him. Now, he was in search of a shower; he was completely disgusting. The sweat had begun to cake on in some places, and his hair was still damp. He opened his door and walked down the hall. There was a door at the end, and he opened it- a bathroom with a shower. He walked back to his room, grabbed the clothes and ran back to the bathroom. The shower was a godsend for him. He enjoyed every minute and every warm drop of water. He slowly wiped away all of his sweat.  
He sighed as the water began to get cold. That dampened the occasion, no pun intended. He turned the shower off, and he grabbed his towel. He dried off and went for the clothes; however, they were slightly damp. He put them in the wrong place.  
"Oh my good golly-" he began, but stopped when the door opened.  
Tsuzuki was about to say his name, but stopped, blushed, turned around, and closed the door. He had accidentally taken a look at Yuki.  
"I'm sorry!" Tsuzuki said. "Do you need something?"  
Yuki was candle apple red. "Uh, change of clothes would be nice."  
"Okay," Tsuzuki said as he walked off to retrieve a set.  
Yuki stood in the bathroom for five minutes when the door opened. Only a hand, clothes and half of Tsuzuki's arm were visible. Yuki walked over and took the clothes from him.  
"Thank you, Tsuzuki."  
He nodded from outside the bathroom and waited for him to come out. They needed to get a start on their mission.  
It only took a few minutes for Yuki to get ready, and he, Tsuzuki and Hisoka left the Judgment Bureau and headed to their destination.

They landed in the central area of Tokyo. Hisoka looked oddly at Tsuzuki.  
"We're out of our district, Tsuzuki."  
"I know, but Tatsumi said to start here, then go to Kyushu."  
Hisoka sighed. He knew Tsuzuki would try to follow Tatsumi's orders as much as he could. If not, the two of them knew what would come later.  
Tokyo was a bore, but they checked it thoroughly. Tsuzuki stopped in a few shops and picked up some souvenirs and sweets.  
They were walking the streets and looking for a place to walk into in order to go into spirit form in order to get to Kyushu faster. Yuki pointed out an alley way that was near a huge store, so people were more distracted by the store. It was not a bad idea.  
The trio walked into the narrow way and noticed something wrong.  
At first, it looked like a homeless person was sleeping, but upon closer look, they realized he was dead. His throat was slit as were his wrists. There was a deep, clean incision along his sternum. Bruising was apparent and broken ribs were an assumption that came along with the bruising.  
Hisoka decided to give a call into the Bureau, particularly Tatsumi or one of the Gushoshin twins. He knew the information would be best in their hands.  
As he was talking to Tatsumi, Tsuzuki picked up a note that lay next to the man. He opened it and there were only a few words on it. At first it didn't make any sense, but when he took a look at it for the third time, it finally clicked.  
"Hisoka, it's Muraki!" exclaimed he.  
Hisoka looked at him and tilted the phone away from his face and more toward his shoulder. He read the note and the three words that caught his attention were: roses, blood, and immortality.  
"Tsuzuki, we need to get back to the Judgment Bureau now," Hisoka said with emphasis to the 'now'.  
Yuki looked genuinely worried as he stared at the body. It looked twisted and unnatural. It was disgusting to him and he could no longer bear to look at it. He turned around and looked down at the ground.  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka grabbed onto the young star and they decided that spirit form would be the best way to get back to the Bureau. They needed to keep him safe.  
They left the area, but they left one thing unnoted- there was someone else in the alley way.


End file.
